100 Wörter - 1 Augenblick
by Lairisse
Summary: Eine Drabblesammllung zu unterschiedlichen Themen. Various Drabbles.
1. Sippenmord - Kinslaying

Das Klirren der Waffen scheint von überall zu kommen. Todesschreie zerreißen die Nacht. Die Noldor haben bereits die ersten Schiffe bemannt. Wir versuchen sie davon abzuhalten, doch auch sie scheuen nicht davor zurück, ihre Waffen zu verwenden  
Ich sollte fliehen, doch ich kann mich nicht von dem Schauspiel losreißen. Plötzlich spüre ich eine Klinge an meiner Kehle. Aus Reflex wirbele ich herum, versuche die Waffe zu greifen…  
Schockiert starre ich auf den blutbefleckten Dolch. Im Licht der Sterne wirkt das Blut schwarz. Röchelnd geht der Noldo vor mir zu Boden. Entsetzen spiegelt sich in seinem Blick.  
Was habe ich getan?


	2. Abgründe - Abysses

AN: Eols letzte Worte sind sinngemäß aus "Über Maeglin", Das Silmarillion übernommen.

Eol wehrte sich nicht gegen die Hände, die ihn immer näher an den Abgrund zerrten, denn es hatte ohnehin keinen Zweck. Er würde dem Tod hocherhobenen Hauptes entgegen gehen.  
Ein Stück entfernt stand sein Sohn. Maeglins Miene war wie versteinert; die Hände hatte er zu Fäusten geballt. Auch er wollte Eol für den Mord an seiner Mutter sterben sehen.  
Als ein letzter Schritt ihn von dem Abgrund trennte, drehte er sich noch ein letztes Mal, soweit es mit gefesselten Händen möglich war, um.  
„Sieh gut zu!", rief er seinem Sohn fast spöttisch entgegen, „Eines Tages wird dich derselbe Tod ereilen!"


	3. Melodien - Tunes

Der letzte Ton seines Liedes hallte in der Stille nach. Erschöpft schloss Findekáno die Augen, lehnte sich einen Moment gegen die kühle Felswand des Thangorodrim. Wie hatte der Noldo sich nur einbilden können, er könne Maitimo finden?  
Es war purer Wahnsinn hierher zu kommen. Vielleicht sollte er einfach zurückkehren, aufgeben. Nein, das konnte er nicht tun. Er musste Maitimo retten.  
Auch wenn er ihn bei Losgar verraten hatte; es wäre nicht recht ihn jetzt ebenso zu verraten.  
Findekáno schreckte auf. Aus der Ferne meinte er eine leise Stimme zu vernehmen, der er nur noch folgen musste. Er hatte Russandol gefunden


	4. Kälte - Cold

Verbissen kämpfte ich mich durch den kniehohen Schnee. Es war ein Fehler gewesen, zurückzubleiben. Die anderen waren weitergegangen, hatten nicht bemerkt, dass einer fehlte.  
Die Kälte schien alle meine Glieder zu betäuben, besonders meine Beine konnte ich gar nicht mehr spüren. Das Schneetreiben war so dicht, dass ich kaum die Hand vor Augen sehen konnte.  
War es ein Fehler gewesen Valinor zu verlassen? Ich konnte es nicht mehr sicher sagen. Meine Gedanken verschwammen, so dass ich nicht einmal merkte, wie ich auf die Knie sank und kraftlos zusammenbrach. Keinen einzigen Schritt mehr konnte ich gehen.  
Ich wollte nur noch schlafen.


	5. Sorge - Concern

Kaum hatte er die Männer herausgeschickt, sank Turgon auf seinem Thron zusammen. Er hätte sie nicht gehen lassen dürfen; sich an seine eigenen Gesetze halten sollen. Ihre gesamte Leibwache hatte den Weg zurück gefunden, nur Aredhel blieb verschwunden – vermutlich war sie tot.  
Der König Gondolins schüttelte heftig den Kopf. So durfte nicht er denken. Aredhel war furchtlos und stark, sie würde einen Weg zu Celegorm und Curufin finden. In ein paar Wochen würde sie zurückkehren und fröhlich von der schönen Zeit mit ihren Vettern berichten.  
Bei den Gedanken begann Turgon leise zu schluchzen.  
Er wusste, dass er sich etwas vormachte.


	6. Dagor-nuin-Giliath

Sie waren hoffnungslos in der Unterzahl. Dennoch stürzte sich Feanáro auf das Biest vor ihm, doch der Valarauko war schneller, als Feanáro dachte. Mühelos wich sein Gegner seinem Schwerthieb aus und verpasst ihm einen heftigen Schlag, der ihn mehrere Meter durch die Luft segeln ließ. Er konnte spüren, wie seine Rippen nachgaben. Noch vor bevor die Schmerzen kamen, spürte er wie sich Blut in seinem Mund sammelte.  
Für ihn war es zu spät, aber er hatte geschworen, Moringotto Wunden zu schlagen. Das Blut, das von seinen Lippen perlte, ihm die Luft abschnitt ignorierend, stürzte er sich wieder auf seinen Gegner.

AN: Weil Feanor Quenya sprach, habe ich die Quenya-Namen verwendet. Moringotto bedeutet Morgoth und Valarauko Balrog


	7. Schuld - Guilt

Ein brennender Schmerz holte Túrin zurück ins Bewusstsein. Sie waren zurückgekehrt! Zurückgekehrt, um ihn weiter zu quälen. Das Einzige, was er im Dunkeln sehen konnte, war das Aufblitzen einer Klinge.  
Ohne darüber nachzudenken schlug Túrin nach seinem Gegner, zwang ihm die Waffe aus den Händen und stach zu. Zufrieden sah er, wie sein Gegner am Boden zusammenbrach.  
Ein Blitz erhellte die Nacht und geschockt ließ Túrin sich vor der Gestalt zu Boden sinken. Vor ihm lag kein Ork. Er rüttelte den Elb an der Schulter, doch dieser wollte nicht wieder aufwachen.  
Belegs Augen starrten noch immer blicklos in die Leere.


	8. Versagen - Failure

Frustriert ließ Mablung sich zu Boden sinken. Er hatte versagt. Es war seine Aufgabe gewesen, Morwen und ihre Tochter zu beschützen, egal wie gefährlich ihr Unterfangen auch sein mochte.  
Stunden hatte er nach ihnen gesucht, doch der Sinda hatte nicht einmal eine Spur von den Beiden gefunden.  
Wahrscheinlich sind sie tot, flüsterte eine Stimme in Mablungs Kopf, wie lange können sie schon ohne Vorräte in der Wildnis überleben? Er wusste, dass die Stimme Recht hatte.  
Vielleicht sollte der Sinda zurück nach Menegroth gehen, auch wenn Mablung sich für sein Versagen schämte. Thingol hatte es verdient zu erfahren, was geschehen war.


	9. Zerstörung - Destruction

Klirrend fiel sein Schwert zu Boden. Ecthelion nahm nur wie durch einen Nebelschleier wahr, wie er kraftlos zusammenbrach. Dann war der Valarauko über ihm, zum finalen Schlag ausholend. Ecthelion sprang auf. Er würde seine Haut teuer verkaufen. Wie ein Langdolch bohrte sich die Spitze seines Helms in den Körper des Biestes. Flammen versengten die Haut des Noldo, doch Ecthelions Schmerzensschrei, ging im Brüllen seines Gegners unter.  
Dieser strauchelte und fiel schließlich mitsamt Ecthelion in die Quelle des Königs. Einen Moment war der Noldo zu erleichtert über die lindernde Kühle, um zu bemerken, wie seine schwere Rüstung in gen Grund zog.


	10. Entscheidungen - Decisions

Zufrieden blickte Beren auf das schlafende Gesicht seiner Liebsten. Manchmal fragte er sich, ob ihre Beziehung egoistisch war; natürlich dankte er den Valar für jede Minute mit seiner Angebeteten, aber wären sie sich nicht begegnet, wäre seine Geliebte wohl nie dem Tod verfallen.  
Eigentlich wusste Beren, dass es sinnlos war, die glückliche Zeit mit seiner Liebsten zu trüben, nur weil er sich Vorwürfe machte. Dass sie beide lebten, war ein Geschenk. Ein Geschenk, das sie nutzen sollten; und würden. Tinúviel und er liebten einander und waren glücklich zusammen; und das würden sie sicherlich auch bleiben. Das war alles, das zählte.


	11. Verlust - Loss

Aredhel drückte ihre in Tränen aufgelöste Nichte fest an sich, nicht nur um sie, sondern auch sich selbst zu beruhigen. Ein gutes Stück entfernt vernahm sie durch das Pfeifen des eisigen Windes die verzweifelte Stimme ihres Bruders. Es brach Aredhel beinahe das Herz, zu wissen, dass er nach seiner toten Gemahlin rief.

„Keine Sorge; du bist in Sicherheit", flüsterte Aredhel beruhigend, doch ihre Worte klangen selbst für sie nicht beschwichtigend. Unter dem Mantel, den Aredhel dem Mädchen eilig um die Schultern gewickelt hatte, zitterte es unkontrolliert.

Aredhel konnte nicht sicher sagen, ob Idril wegen der Kälte oder aus Angst zitterte.


	12. Freundschaftsdienst - Favour

Mit weit geöffnetem Mund folgte Nellas Beleg durch die Hallen Menegroths. Sie musste zugeben, dass die Hallen beeindruckend waren – aber das machte sie nicht weniger furchteinflößend.

Die kleinen Hände zu Fäusten geballt machte die Sinda sich daran zu Beleg aufzuschließen. Sie wollte nicht alleine zurück bleiben. Oh, wie gerne sie einfach kehrtmachen und sich in die Wälder flüchten wollte.

_Nein,_ ermahnte Nellas sich, _denk daran, weswegen du hier bist._ Túrin hat es nicht verdient, als Verbrecher aus Doriath gejagt zu werden.

Beleg hatte sie zwar überreden müssen, doch es war ihr Entschluss gewesen, dem Menschen zu helfen. Ein letzter Freundschaftsdienst.


End file.
